In the related art, an indexable cutting tool such as an indexable insert milling cutter that performs a tool rotating cutting process on a work material made of a metal material is known.
For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses an indexable insert milling cutter in which a cutting insert having a cutting edge is detachably mounted to an insert mounting seat formed in a tip outer peripheral portion of a tool main body rotating around the tool axial line. This indexable insert milling cutter includes the cutting insert of the so-called vertical cutting edge double-sided type.
The cutting insert of the vertical cutting edge double-sided type has a rectangular plate shape, and is formed in a reversibly symmetrical shape. In addition, the cutting insert of the vertical cutting edge double-sided type includes a pair of major faces, that are front and rear faces, and a side face connecting peripheral edges of the pair of major faces. The side face includes four faces arrayed in a circumferential direction on an outer periphery of the cutting insert. The side face includes a pair of long side faces arranged to mutually face backward (arranged back to back), and a pair of short side faces arranged to mutually face backward and connecting the pair of long side faces to each other. In addition, a major cutting edge is formed in an intersection ridge portion between the major face and the long side face. A minor cutting edge is formed in an intersection ridge portion between the long side face and the short side face.
In Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 3 of Patent Document 1, a minor cutting edge 7 is connected to a major cutting edge 6 via a nose R-portion 8 (corner cutting edge). The minor cutting edge 7 is formed corresponding to an edge length indicated by a blade width t, and functions as a flat drag (flat cutting edge). In addition, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 4 of Patent Document 1, a parallelogram-shaped first face 5a serving as a flank face of the minor cutting edge 7, and a second face 5b and a third face 5c that are arranged on both sides of the first face 5a and respectively have a triangular shape are formed on an end face 5 that is the short side face.
When this cutting insert is mounted to the insert mounting seat of the tool main body, as shown in FIG. 8 of Patent Document 1, the second face 5b and the third face 5c on the end face 5 abut against seat side faces 22c and 22d facing a tool distal end side in the insert mounting seat.